Question Part 1
by Kirea Heart
Summary: Allen is finally fed up with these games Lavi plays with Allen. So what happens when Lavi tells him the truth and asks Allen a life changing question...?  PART 2 COMING SOON!  YAOI WARNING! LAVEN FANFIC 8D


Allen wandered down the hallways of the Black Order. He looked through some papers of some recent akuma attacking Komui had given him. He sighed and flopped the huge stack of papers to his side. His left hand came up and scratched his head exhaustedly. It would take forever to go and kill those damned machines. Allen had a thought of which would take longer. Killing the akuma or… going through these papers. He figured about even.

He walked to the slide and slumped against the wall, lazily slipping down and falling into a ball on the floor. He laid his head on his knees and let his right hand get pinned by the huge stack of papers. His left wrapped around his legs and he hugged them tightly to his chest. He yawned and felt himself slowly slipping into the sweet, sweet darkness of salvation until it finally consumed him.

Someone poked at his forehead. "Oi, Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" A familiar voice called out to him. Allen's heart lifted. He knew this voice, he love this voice, he wanted to hear it speak his name again. "Moyashi!" It said. Not exactly what Allen had in mind. Suddenly he felt someone breathing in his ear, "Oi, Allen-kun, get up or I'll do something that you may or may not like." The sweet voice whispered seductively.

A shiver shot through Allen like lightning. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Allen's vision focused. There he was, the cute red head that Allen absolutely adored squatting in front of him with his arms crossed over his knees. He grinned that charming grin of his. Allen was dazzled. _What a wonderful sight to wake up to_, Allen thought mindlessly. Lavi looked at him confused, then chuckled.

He ruffled Allen's hair. "What are you doing taking a nap in a place like this?" Lavi asked. Allen snapped out of his daze. His eyes left Lavi's and stared at the floor as a faint pink colored his cheeks. Lavi smirked. "U-Um… I don't… know. I sat down for a second and then next thing I knew… I was a-asleep." Lavi nodded. "I see. Why don't I take you to the room?" He asked innocently.

Allen suddenly stood up. "What? W-Why?" Lavi frowned and stood up, passing up the height of the young exorcist boy. Allen gulped as Lavi loomed over him with an almost threatening smug look. Allen, knowing Lavi, the way he had reacted to Lavi's innocent suggestion, he was definitely going to get a "consequence".

Lavi's hand came up and moved some hair out of his face and traced his red mark lightly. Allen shivered and shut his eyes as he pressed himself tightly against the wall. Lavi nonchalantly kept his free hand in his pocket as his other hand now traced the shadows of Allen's face. He sighed thoughtfully. "What's the matter Allen? All I asked was if you wanted me to take you to the room. Don't you want to take a nap there…?" The red head asked in a teasing voice.

Allen turned his head to the side. He blushed profusely as he felt himself begin to shake with fear. "Allen… why am I always the tease in this relationship…?" Lavi complained softly. Allen clenched his hand. What relationship? This wasn't a relationship, this was one big card game. Nothing but a gamble. A stupid game just to mess with one's feelings. That wasn't right.

Allen loved Lavi with all of his heart and more. Lavi was just in it for the pleasure. Allen felt a weird feeling well-up inside him. His left hand shot up and slapped Lavi's hand away from his face. He looked at Lavi with an expression clearly showing he was fed up with all of this. Lavi stared at Allen in shock. "Damn, you Lavi." Allen muttered under his breath. He hung his head to hide the tears that started to stream down his face. Lavi looked at Allen with a hurt and confused look until he heard soft sounds of water hitting the floor.

He looked at the ground and saw Allen's tears falling in front of his feet one by one. His expression changed from hurt to sympathetic understanding. He knew why Allen was crying. He has finally hit his limit with the games Lavi has been playing with him. Allen whipped his eyes.

Suddenly he felt strong comforting arms wrap around him. Allen stood there as Lavi hugged him tightly. Lavi didn't want to loose Allen. Certainly not like this. He was a Bookman. He wasn't supposed to feel this way… and yet… he felt something. A very strong feeling that he could no longer endure.

"Allen," Lavi choked out, " I'm sorry for the way things are with us…," He paused trying to keep back tears of fear of loosing Allen just because he was stupid, "At first… I used you as a mere pawn for my own stupid game of pleasure. But, slowly over time… you have grown on me."

Allen's eyes grew wide in shock. What was Lavi saying…? "L-Lavi…?" He asked as Lavi pulled away from Allen and looked him deep in the eyes. "Allen… you are no longer my pawn… you are my king." Lavi whispered as he put his hands on either sides of Allen's face. Allen studied the young bookman's face. It was full of regret and pain. Not to mention the newly cried tears that he as sure Lavi had no idea where now streaming uncontrollably down his face.

Allen felt the knot in his throat grow bigger and his vision blurred as a new batch of tears welled in his eyes. "L-La-" "Allen… I love you… so much that it's well past my hearts capacity." Lavi said sweetly. Allen gasped. He said it. He never dreamt of the day that Lavi would actually say those three words and more.

Lavi slowly bent down and pressed his lips softly against Allen's. Allen closed his eyes and put his hands on Lavi's hands as they caressed each side of his face gently. It was a long and soft kiss. Something both of them will never forget. The kiss that they knew would bond them together for all of their remaining lives. The kiss that would forever sync their heartbeats.

Lavi pulled away so his face was inches from Allen's. "Love me forever?" He asked. Allen's face was bright red. "Yes, of course." He whispered in reply. Lavi paused. "Allen… do you know what I'm asking…?" He asked in a quiet and shaky voice. Allen had never heard Lavi's voice with such uneasy emotion in it.

"To love you forever and more…?" Allen said confused. They both chuckled. Lavi then grabbed Allen's hand and kissed his palm as he got down on one knee. Allen's stomach flipped. He started to shake. "N-No… L-Lavi…?"

"Allen Walker, I wish to be the one that stand by your side and not in your way. I wish to be there to hold you through everything. I wish to be the one that holds your heart. I wish to be the one… to get to forever call you… _mine._" Lavi said in a nervous voice. Allen stood there in shock. "Allen Walker, if I promise to always love you… will you promise to always love me…? In other words… Marry me… Allen."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_

* * *

_

_It may be said a lot. But, don't ever forget… it's never ever said enough._

"_I love you."_

_~Kirea Heart_

* * *

Author Note **PLEASE READ!:  
**_YUP THATS RIGHT I FINALLY STARTED WRITING IT. I'm serious about the whole to be continued thing. Be sure to look out for my next fanfic called Questions (Part 2) when Allen answers Lavi. Please be patient with me, I have writers block. I promise to get it out! Thanks everyone!  
~**Kirea Heart**_


End file.
